


The Vessel

by JonellePhoenix



Series: The Vessel [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dark Comedy, Demons, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gun Violence, Horror, Immortality, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Period-Typical Racism, Romance, Serial Killers, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonellePhoenix/pseuds/JonellePhoenix
Summary: The thing you need to know about Alexis is - well she's dead. She was human until she wasn't. Despite her death Alexis loves her newfound life with her patchwork coven. However, Alexis will find that death is the least of her struggles, and some enemies haven't forgotten about her or how she can be used.





	1. Chapter 1

A young woman gets up from her bed. She looks at the clock as it says 6:00 am in bright blue color. She has become very fond of sunrises seeing as how she could never be outside to see or enjoy one. Not since the day she became a vampire. She stares out the window admiring the sun in all it's lethal beauty, the sun hitting the window pane. While touching the window pane she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The man says in a low voice.

"Yes, I was just thinking the same thing. I hope I didn't disturb you." She removes her hand from the window and with it her hand immediately drops back to its natural temperature. A frigid 50 degrees Fahrenheit. A temperature that would kill the average human being.

"Never Baby. You know I can hear a pen drop from the other side of this mansion." He hugs her tighter while letting out a yawn. The woman smiles as the sound comes out as a low growl.

"Orion, did a really good job with the windows."

"Well, the boy knows his magic. Whether it is good or bad. So are we hunting tonight?" She finally turns around facing him.

"Yes, but I have to see Nichelle first. The doctor says they should know what's wrong with her."

"You've become very attached to that human." He states matter-of-factly.

"Human!? Like you don't like her?" She walks away from him sitting on their king-sized bed. He walks over to her and takes her hand.

"I didn't mean to make you mad. Hey, why don't we all go? I'm sure she would love it."

"Sure, but you were still an asshole for calling her a human." She nudges him in the stomach, and then moves away.

He gets up and looks at her with lycan eyes. Something that roughly three centuries ago would have angered her to see but now, she can admit at least inwardly that it turned her on. His footsteps become heavy, his eyes turning black. His height increases by at least two feet. By this point her back is pressed against the wall. She could hear his bones shifting and contorting. He was on all fours when he looks up at her and growls. He bares his teeth, and then roughly grabs her by her neck pulling her face to his.

"You shouldn't have called me an asshole." He thrusts her neck forward making her kiss him. He's so strong it intoxicates her. His arms are huge against her smaller frame. He completes his physical change. His skin color now a pale gray. He let's go of her neck and breaks the kiss. He smirks as he licks the side of his mouth. There's blood on it.

She puts her hand towards her mouth and feels the blood from the corner of her lip. She grows hungry once she sees it. She licks her lip growing hornier by the second. All the while he hasn't taken his eyes off of her. She takes the shoulder straps off her white see-through nightgown and it quietly falls to the floor. He takes his hands and squeezes both of her breasts. His nails pinch her nipples until they break her skin. He takes her swollen and bleeding nipple into his mouth, sucking the blood that seeps through.

Taking this as a cue she wraps her arms around his waist as they start to rise off the floor, kissing each other furiously. They gently bump the ceiling as she makes his body go flat against the ceiling. She quickly adjusts herself to let him enter her. Unlike popular folklore she can feel things but it's usually in extremes. Sex and pain are two of those things. Oh, and she can get drunk too but it takes about five bottles to do so.

He digs his nails into her back making her hiss in pain and pleasure. Uncontrollably her vampire side emerges. Her eyes turn into a bluish-grey, and her fangs become long and pointy. She smiles and continues working her body on his. He grunts and growls. She can hear his thoughts telling her he's close to climax. She moves faster with speed that is inhuman while her undead body revels in the excitement.

As she moans louder and speeds up even faster she starts to lose control as things go flying across the room. She lets out one loud shout to a God that will never accept her. Just as she's halfway through her orgasm, he thrusts his hips upward making sure to go as deep as he can as he releases in her. As she starts to quiver from the aftershocks he grabs her waist tightly as they both fall to the floor. He's on top of her, his body slowly getting smaller and back to it's original color and shape. He puts his head gently on her mid-sized chest. He chuckles slightly.

"What's so funny?" He raises his head.

"You let us fall." She smiles.

"Well forgive me but it's kinda' hard to concentrate when you're having an orgasm."

"Yeah, tell me about it." He gets up and stands there. She gets up and looks at the room. They both laugh for a minute until, he walks past her and grabs his sweatpants.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You should clean up this mess."

"You ain't gonna help me?" He looks back.

"Your powers, your mess." He closes the door.

She looks at the mess. The lamp, the paintings, the sheets are all over place. She raises her arms up to her waist. She feels the warm invisible wave come through her body and reach out through the room. The wave descends. It picks up the painting of her and Makel and places it on the wall. The sheets fold themselves neatly. The lamp puts itself back on the black dresser and the curtains of the windows close. She sighs in appeasement.

"That's better." She looks down at her night-gown and turns her hand upward. The nightgown flies up to her hand and she puts it on. She fixes her hair in a ponytail and closes the door. She comes to the grand staircase and hoovers over the steps, slowly she descends the stairs. She finally reaches the bottom and her feet touch the floor. She feels a presence moving toward her.

"What's up Alexis?" She sees the 5'11 pretty boy Davian coming from the sparring room. He's holding his staff in his hand, breathing slightly heavy.

"Nothing I was just going to grab some breakfast. Wanna' walk with me?"

He shakes his head and replies "No. Just wondering what you were up too. I'm gonna grab a shower, and get ready for work. See ya."

"Bye." She continues to walk down the long hallway; dragging her arm along the neutral walls with navy blue framed pictures. Some of them are paintings of war and peace, and others are of her coven. She finally makes her way to the kitchen to be greeted by the 6'2 stocky built Orion with his head stuck in the fridge.

"Hello ma'am. How are you doin'?" She walks to the black granite sink and grabs a glass from the dish rack.

"Fine, what are you doing?" He pops his head out of the fridge and closes it.

"Looking for the damn steak, but I don't see any."

"Well, that's because Makel ate the last one." She replies walking to the fridge and grabbing the pitcher. The rich blood slowly pours through the spout filling her glass.

"Damn that hungry ass bastard." He sits down at the table. She puts the glass in the microwave, waits for the *ding* then sits beside him sipping her breakfast.

"Don't worry Lil' D he was gonna go shopping."

"His ass better."

"Better do what?" Makel walks in with his white tank top and black sweatpants. He comes by Alexis and kisses her cheek.

"Better get some more food that's what." He says angrily but in a joking manner.

Makel pats him on the back and says "No need for the hostility man, I'll get some more."

"What time do you have to leave for work honey?"

"Umm... Hey Orion what time do we leave?"

Orion looks at his pocket watch and says "About 50 minutes."

"Well ya'll better get changed or you will miss your client." Orion scoffs.

"Like we would ever be late."

"Well babe, I'm gonna change I'll see you in the evening." He kisses my forehead and Orion kisses my cheek.

~~~~~~~Short time later~~~~~~~~

Her three boys are dressed in their Gucci suits. Makel in black and white. Orion in black and red, and Davian in black and cream. She stands off to the side and watches them leave, squinting her eyes as some of the sun enters the room then leaves as they close the door. "Bye Lexis, I love you. Mwah."

She laughs as Makel drags Orion away from Alexis. "Well I better go to sleep." She says out loud. With one step Alexis is at the top of the stairs to her room and shuts the door.


	2. The Boys Occupation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a very lucrative and effect way of keeping up their lifestyle.

The three men are sitting in a moderately sized room after being searched by the guards. Despite that, they remain perfectly calm. The men could break these guys necks if they tried to get rowdy. Makel turns and looks at Orion. "Yo' how long can one guy take?" Orion looks at his watch.

"Yeah, man this dude is wasting our time. Obviously he don't want us to help him that badly." Davian says while rolling his eyes. Right at that moment a well groomed man in a black leather jacket and slacks enters the room. He is accompanied by four other men. They look like his bodyguards, judging by the uniformed dress code. They were all in black but in loose blazers and jeans. No doubt to account for the guns they were packing.

"Gentlemen, sorry to keep you waiting." He walks towards the group as they stand. Their suit jackets unbuttoned giving an almost theatrical effect to the movement. The man gives Orion a firm handshake, at least it's firm for a human.

"It's quite all right, Mr. Corinthos." The group sits back down in their respective leather seats.

"So let me tell you why I contacted you." The man begins to start.

"No offense man, but we know why you contacted us." Davian states. Orion shakes his head stifling a chuckle.

"Forgive my friend he's always been a little impatient." Orion sends a weak glare in Davian's direction.

"No, the man is right. Let me get to the point." Mr. Corinthos sits down in his chair before taking a breath.

"I'm sure you know who I am." He states scanning the room.

"How could we not. You have the largest network of drugs from here to Mexico." Orion smirks.

"Yes, this much is true but that is the least of my problems. You see before I built this empire, I worked for a man named Jesus "The Cutter" Gonzalez." Orion raises his eyebrow in surprise and amusement.

"You worked for thee Cutter!? He seems a little bias for Mexican workers. How does a New York born and raised Italian get put on?"

"I took a trip to New Mexico, this is when I was first starting out as a two-bit dope boy. One of his boys tried to rob me, I flicked out my box cutter and slit his throat. I didn't know that this was one of Jesus's people 'til after the fact, seeing the sugar he had in his jacket. To make a long story short. He found me, liked my style, saw this as a opportunity to branch out his business to the States. He showed me the ropes then I decided to branch out on my own."

"Hmm... Sounds good, what happened?" Orion said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Jesus is power hungry and when he caught word of how well I was doing, he just couldn't stand it; and perhaps I didn't exactly leave with his blessings. I saw the opportunity to work with the other businesses. Since I have a mostly cordial partnership with our distributor. So now his people that are here in New York are trying to destroy my connections and threaten my family. I don't wanna' even get into how much money I'm losing because we cant move our product properly. My wife Danielle, and my daughter Danica are my life, and if this mother fucker thinks he can take me down he's got another thing coming." The three men could feel the energy coming off of Mr. Corinthos. It was mostly anger and desperation but just a little bit deeper was fear. The fear of losing everything.

"Well Mr. Corinthos where could we find him?" Davian said leaning forward with his hands placed on the mahogany table.

"My contact has informed me that he will be flying into JFK airport on Sunday, March 30 at 10:30 a.m. He will be traveling with an estimated ten or more armed men. Oh, by the way how many men do you have?" He raises an eyebrow in our direction.

"Just us three." Davian states. Mr. Corinthos' eyes grow wide as he stares at the men.

"You can't be serious." He says getting up from his seat.

"Actually we are." Orion states slightly annoyed.

"This is "The Cutter" were talking about! His men will chew you up and spit..." Makel moves quickly and comes up from behind him covering his mouth. Mr. Corinthos tries to move but it's no use. His men become aware and draw out their guns. Davian and Orion get up. The men now have their guys trained on them as well. Orion lets out a sigh as he goes into his pocket. Numerous clicking sounds signal that the safety's is off of the guards guns. Orion proceeds to pull out a cigarette.

"Before you TRY and shoot us I would like to show you something." Makel says directly in Mr. Corinthos' ear, but loud enough that the guards can hear. The guards look at each other baffled. One of the guards shouts "What!?" His gun shaking ever so slightly in his hand. Orion puts the cigarette in his mouth. Davian laughs and says "You're gonna love this." Orion takes his hand and holds it out straight. A flame appears, as Orion brings the cigarette to his mouth and lights it. As he smokes his cigarette Makel begins to speak still holding Mr. Corinthos' mouth.

"You see Mr. Corinthos we are professionals. Now if you want a good job why don't you stop your bitching and calm the fuck down." His heart beat slows down as Makel let's go of his mouth. He says "Lower your guns." The guards obey.

"Exactly what the fuck are you guys?!" Makel walks over to Orion and Davian.

"Let's just say we don't lead a NORMAL life." Orion laughs quietly. Mr. Corinthos straightens out his clothes. In an attempt to center himself.

"How much?" He straightens out his jacket.

"Three million." Davian states.

"You must be shitting me." He replies. Makel responds "Does it look like we are the type of guys that shit around."

"Fine, kill that mother fucker and you'll get your money."

"Fine, see you in a month." Orion replies turning his back and walking away. As they walk towards Orion's Maserati Davian says "Can you believe that in this day and age they still have mob bosses? I mean seriously." Makel opens the door and sits in the backseat.

"Yeah well, there can't be good without the bad. So how do you wanna' kill him? The normal way, or OUR way?" Makel grins anxiously while waiting for an answer. Orion pulls out the driveway while saying "I think the normal way is fine for this."

"Damn, I was looking for some fun." Makel puts his head against the window and falls asleep. It's a long drive back to upstate New York.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's 6:00 PM the sky now looking a navy blue. I comb my hair in front of the big vanity mirror as my ears hear the sound of the car pull into the driveway.

"The boys are home." Alexis says aloud. She leaves one of the many bathrooms and turns down the hallway as her boys come in her direction. She stops halfway as Makel grabs her tightly and kisses her.

"Well hello to you too." She smiles genuinely while stepping back a bit.

"So how much?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"3 million. The hits' on "The Cutter. Oh, by the way I love the outfit." Orion states referring to her black ensemble. Alexis is wearing a black lacy top with skin tight black leather pants and black velvet thigh high boots. His eyes take her body in slowly. Just a glint of his real eyes shine through.

"Hmm, not bad and this well I got it at Prada. It was a STEAL." She snickers at her own joke.

"So we still gonna see Nichelle right?" Davian says.

"Yeah, but I can't take my car." Alexis moves toward the closet grabbing her light jacket.

"Why?" Makel asks.

"She doesn't know about my true finances remember? I have to ride in yours." He huffs and replies "Fine but this is the last time I'm gonna cover for you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever you say dear." Alexis closes the front door and heads to the driveway and steps inside Makel's Mercedes C 300. The duo pulls out with Orion and Davian following Makel's car. Makel tells her all about his day but her mind is preoccupied. Thinking about Nichelle and hoping she's okay.


	3. Introducing Nichelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis has grown up knowing that life is unfair, but sometimes it's just really, really fucking unfair.

The plus sized woman at the main desk who is yammering on the phone finally gives Alexis and her friends Nichelles' room number. She knocks on the door as she hears a gentle voice say "Come in." Nichelle is sitting upright in her bed reading a book as the group piles into her room. Nichelle's hair is in a ponytail, her usual cinnamon brown skin looks paler and she's sporting the old reliable hospital nightgown, very unflattering Alexis thinks.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't even say it. I look like stirred-fried crap." Nichelle closes her book while frowning at Alexis.

"Actually, all I was thinking was it's very unflattering but hey your words not mine." Alexis raises her hands in defeat. Nichelle laughs as she looks at the boys.

"Hey guys, how ya'll doing? How's the business?" She smiles weakly.

"Fine, how's hospital food?" Orion says while laughing.

"What do you think?" She retorts. The group all laugh for a minute before Alexis's face grows serious.

"So what did the doctors' say?" Alexis say pulling up a chair.

"Umm... No offense guys but can you give us a minute?" Nichelle makes eye contact with the men.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for having a penis!" Orion yells in feign disdain.

"Would ya'll just go on." Alexis chastises while laughing. Makel drags Orion out of the room and Davian closes the door behind him. Alexis looks at Nichelle and holds her hand.

"Your hands are cold." She says as she rubs her fingers in Alexis's hands. In a feeble attempt to warm her up. Alexis smiles at the sweet and innocent notion.

"Yeah, it's like stupid cold out there. Even if you're out there for like a minute." She chuckles as she straightens herself again.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna just lay it all out there. The reason why I fainted the other day at work is because I have Acoustic Neuroma. Which is a fancy word for Cancer of the brain. They found two small tumors in my brain." At that moment Alexis's world comes crashing down. She doesn't know what to say. Or what to do. Never in her lifetime was she confronted with such a devastating thing. Alexis wants to tell her how sorry she is, how much Nichelle means to her.

*CRASH*

Nichelle's cup goes crashing to the ground.

"Damn, I must've had the cup on the edge of the dresser." Alexis just sits there staring at her saying nothing. Breaking the silence Nichelle continues to talk.

"The doctors' are very optimistic. I will have to go through chemotherapy. Hey Jonsy, everything will be all right." Alexis looks at her, her smile big and full of hope. Her hand still in Alexis's, she can feel the softness, the heat, her blood flow. Everything about Nichelle screams delicate. Only a human could have hands like this Alexis frowns at that thought.

"I know, it's just I don't wanna see you hurt. You're such a nice person. Well, when do you start chemo?" Alexis sighs heavily.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay." Alexis lets go of Nichelle's hand and continues talking.

"Well, I have to go now but I can come back tomorrow-" Nichelle cuts her off by raising her hand slowly.

"Tomorrow you have work. I'll be all right." She reassures Alexis. Alexis rolls her eyes quickly. The thought of using her powers to make her more plaint comes to mind but she opts not too. At least for now.

"Well I'll be back in a few days okay? Let me know if anything turns up. Let me know immediately. You understand?" She points a stern finger in Nichelle's direction.

"Okay, hey Joan." Alexis looks back, hand still on the doorknob.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. With my family being gone and all, you're kinda the only person I got so thank you. Ya' know for like everything." She smiles weakly at Nichelle and replies "You're welcome."

Alexis walks down the hallway where the boys are sitting. Makel gets up and asks "So what's going on?" She walks right past him. The back of her steel heels clicking down the hallway. She makes it to the parking lot and looks at the opening in the roof to the upper floors of the parking lot. Makel comes bursting through the doors shouting "What the hell is your problem!?" Without hesitation she flies through the roof as fast as she can.

"Ayo' what the fuck is her problem?" Davian says walking over to Orion's car.

"Something's wrong she would never act like that." Makel replies with a creased brow.

"Hey Orion, take my car I think I know where she went."

"Won't you need a lift?" Davian asks while taking Orion's keys.

"Nah, I can get there on foot. I'll see you guys later."

Alexis remembers when the Empire State Building was first created in the 1930's. Her and Makel would sneak up there at night and make love. The most memorable was when there wasn't any glass panels installed. She would hear Makel's thoughts. He loved being inside of her in high places. For him it was like flying. Something he simply couldn't do. Ever since those moments Alexis would always go there to think.

Security has greatly increased since 9/11 but there's nothing a little invisibility spell can't fix. Even vampires can cast a little magic if trained properly and are dedicated enough to honing on the skill. As she looks out she can still hear Nichelle say those words 'I have Acoustic Neuroma'. An anger that she didn't expect starts to invade her thoughts. The logical part of her mind yelling at her. This is the main reason why you never wanted to grow attached to humans. Why you didn't keep an identity for too long. A loud thud breaks her runaway train of thoughts.

Makel finally lands after hopping from building to building to get his ass up this high. Thanking God that they were in the city. Alexis's back is still turned but he knows she heard him. Her medium length black hair is blowing slightly in the wind. Makel walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder. She finally turns around. Her dark brown, flawless face is stained from tears. Instantly his heart softens, the thought of being mad at her for storming off, without so much of a word quickly forgotten.

"Oh no Baby, you've been crying. You haven't cried for decades." He wipes her tears with his thumbs, while kissing her eyelids. Letting his warmth and scent envelope her.

"Yeah I know." she says half-choked up.

"Wanna' tell me what's bothering you?" He asks softly while running small circles on her wrists. She leans against the guardrail and lets out a sigh.

"Nichelle has cancer. They discovered two tumors in her brain. She has to go through chemotherapy." Alexis looked and sounded so small. Something that Makel hated to see. His girl is a powerhouse. A 5'3 killing machine. A warrior. A survivor. Someone you would never want to see in a dark alley. This Alexis. The one standing in front of him. Was the one that he feared the most. Whenever she felt intense emotions the results varied but it was never easy getting her to calm back down.

"I'm sorry baby." Makel pulls her back into his body. Her body ice cold from being in her thin black Burberry trench coat.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that. I just couldn't deal with the guys is all." She raises her head tears still running from her face. Makel kisses her forehead.

"I know this is hard for you but let's not jump to any conclusions. Let's see what the docs say." Makel attempts to reassure her.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm hungry." She speaks into his chest. He smirks at that. Her body straightening up and the once dark brown eyes turn blue.

"Okay, let's get some food." Makel commands. The couple maneuvers their way over the gates around the building. Alexis turns and looks at him.

"Hey, first one down gets first dibs." She jumps off as he jumps off following her. Her hair and trench coat blowing in the wind. He makes his body go into an arrow as if he were a skydiver. He starts to catch up when he sees her rotate her body to face him. She looks up and freezes him in his place.

She lets go but now he's further behind. He spots another building that is fairly close. He could use it as an advantage. He starts to run down the building going at his super speed. He can see she's real close to him.

Her steel heels land on the ground as a person looks backs. She smiles and shrug her shoulders as she looks up for Makel. As she looks around she hears someone whistle. She brings her gaze back down and across the street she sees Makel waving at her all damsel in distress-y. She walks across the street and comes face to face with him. He smiles before saying "Took you long enough."

"Oh shut up." she rolls her eyes.

"Looks like I got first dibs." He smiles triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever let's just get some food." She huffs.

Alexis follows closely behind Makel as they stalk prey. It is a couple in their late 20's going for a jog in Central Park on an early Sunday morning. Makel looks back at Alexis and nods. She nods back. Her vampire abilities allow them to go after people who won't be missed. Or at the very least people won't question their disappearance. In the blink of an eye, Makel takes down the male and Alexis grabs the woman. They move them to a more secluded spot and drops them. The couple landing with a thud. The female starts to scream.

"Oh God! Please, please don't hurt us!" The woman pleads.

"Just let Sarah go! I'll give you whatever you want!" Sarah the blue-eyed, blonde haired beauty is still screaming. Alexis growing annoyed positions herself on top of Sarah and takes her index finger and scratches Sarah's cheek with her extended fingernail.

"If I were you I would shut up fast or I'll rip your fucking throat out." She quiets down as Makel picks up the male. "So sorry but you're gonna have to die now." Makel says in a sadistic manner.

"Please don't hurt David!" Sarah has tears in her eyes.

"No, it's okay Sarah I'm all right."

"Hmm... You're brave I'll give you that. So I won't murder you horribly." Makel takes his neck and snaps it instantly. Then he takes his right hand and shoves it through his chest pulling out his heart and chewing on it insanely. Sarah starts screaming again.

"You son-of-a-bitch. You're fucking monster! I hope you burn in hell." Alexis stands up yoking up Sarah along with her.

"Honey take a look around you. We're already there." She laughs and takes her extended fingernails and slices clean across her throat. She turns completely into a vampire and gorges herself on Sarah's throat. Sarah's arms are flying around aimlessly, but slows down as she grows weak.

Makel can hear Alexis tearing through her skin and sucking her blood. She drops her as she turns to Makel with blood all over her mouth and throat. She licks her lips in ecstasy. Makel pulls her close and kisses her ferociously. Tasting Sarah's blood on her lips and tongue. They pick up the corpse couple and dispose of their bodies. Once they are hidden in the ground Alexis grabs Makel's body and takes them flying in the air, back to their home.


	4. Rehabilitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nichelle finds out the truth and it leaves her speechless.
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: RACISM, SEXUAL ABUSE, PHYSICAL ABUSE

After the first few sessions Nichelle actually started to feel better and it only had been a few weeks. She showed up to work on some days when she felt up to it and the doctors said that the tumors were shrinking, though some of her hair did start to fall out it just prompted her to cut it in that whole 90s R&B singer look. A look which actually fit her. Tonight the ladies are working while indulging Paris, one of their regulars at Nighties. She is regaling them about her latest beau.

"So let me get this straight? You walk over to Jason, look him in the eye, and say. Even if you love that girl you still gonna be in my bed in the end." Alexis paraphrases while dying in laughter.

"You damn right I did. I mean look at me. I'm gorgeous. I'm 5'5, nice frame, nice milk chocolate skin, and if a boy behaves, he can get the best of me." She winks at the ladies while drinking her margarita.

"You crazy girl." Nichelle says cleaning up the bar.

"You know it." She finishes her glass. Placing it quietly on the napkin.

"Okay there girl, it's time for you take your behind on home." Alexis says taking her fifth empty glass away from her.

"Yeah, you girls are right, besides Jason's waiting for me." She states grabbing her navy blue wool coat.

"You catchin' a cab right?" Nichelle states washing the glass and drying her hands.

"Of course, of course. I'll see you in a few days." Paris points to her phone showing the incoming car while waving goodbye.

"See ya' Paris." Alexis replies.

"Bye Paris." Nichelle adds.

"This is nice isn't it?" Alexis places the chairs bottom up on the tables.

"What is?" Nichelle asks putting her head on her hands.

"THIS. I mean, you and me. Everything is the way it should be." Alexis smiles at her genuinely.

"Yeah, it is nice isn't it Jonsy?" She replies.

"Hey, Nichelle can I tell you something?" Nichelle's eyes grow a little wide with curiosity as she says "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I have a secret and I feel that now is a perfect time to say it." Alexis is fidgeting with her hands.

"Okay, what is it?" Nichelle comes from around the bar and leans against the handrail connected to the bar.

"Well in life there are somethings we can't explain. Things that make no real sense but it doesn't mean they aren't true."

"Joan, what are you getting at?" Nichelle looks truly puzzled.

"Nichelle I'm a -". Alexis instinctively moves quickly before Nichelle falls to the ground. Her mind is racing. She's aware that she needs to get Nichelle to a hospital but she can't just go flying in, so she reaches in Nichelle pocket and grab the keys to her 2012 Toyota Camry. She swiftly places her in the passenger seat making sure she is buckled up. Alexis floors the car going at least 80 MPH until they reach Beth Israel Hospital.

Alexis rushes her into the emergency room holding Nichelle bridal style. The looks she got were mixed. Most couldn't believe that she could lift, much less carry a full grown woman especially when said woman was taller than herself. She uses her abilities on the nurse and doctor to get her put into a room instead of waiting around. Unfortunately, they make her wait outside since she is not a relative. As she waits Makel and Davian come down the hallway were Alexis is pacing back and forth.

Alexis rushes to her mates side. He hugs her tightly as she says "I see you got my message." He kisses her cheek.

"Yeah and we rushed over here." Makel locks eyes with her.

"So what are the doctors' saying?" Davian asks with his hand on Makel's shoulder.

"Nothing they haven't told me anything. They won't even let me see her." Just then a doctor comes out of the room and asks towards Alexis "You must be Joan?"

Alexis answers back "Yes. Doctor is Nichelle all right? Is she okay?" The doctor sighs as he continues to talk.

"You told me that Nichelle was doing chemotherapy." The Doctor keeps a level tone. Not letting anything show.

"Yes she is. Her doctors' said that the treatment was working. That it got the tumors."

"Yes, it did but our tests shows that it has spread to other parts of her body. We call it Metastatic Cancer. In her case it seems to have traveled to her lungs."

"So what the fuck are you saying!?" Alexis could normally hear or see into a human's mind but her focus is all over place. The doctor looks down and back up before saying "Nichelle's condition is deteriorating at a rapid rate. At this rate she may have at the most six to eight months to live." Alexis snaps.

"That's bullshit." She grabs the doctor and shoves him against the wall. Thankfully it wasn't with all her strength or she would have killed him. Davian grabs Alexis and holds her in place. Makel looks at her, face to face and says "Babe, calm down. Please for everybody sake." She calms down an apologizes to the doctor.

"Can I see her please? Just for a minute I swear I'll be brief." Alexis starts to use her powers to make him more agreeable. He thinks about it for a minute then lets out a breath before saying "Fine, five minutes because we have to contact her doctors at Lenox Hill and tell them of her condition."

Alexis walks into the room and Nichelle looks at her motioning for me to sit beside her.  
"Hey, sorry I fell asleep on our conversation." She chuckles at her self deprecating joke. Alexis weakly laughs.

"So what did you wanna' tell me?" Nichelle tilts her head cutely.

"What?" Alexis asks puzzled.

"Before I fainted you said you had a secret. What is the secret?" She says trying to sit up in her hospital bed, but loses strength easily and lays back down while looking at her embarrassed. Alexis takes her hand and she replies "Why is it your hands are always cold?"

Alexis look at their interlocked hands for a minute then says "It's because I'm a vampire." Alexis replies quietly at her.

Her eyes bulge a little but then she just laughs and says "You've got a weird sense of humor girl." Alexis moves from her seat and walks across the room. She moves back and forth slowly.

"Nichelle, what if I could say that I could help you with your cancer?"

"I would say I don't have a millions of dollars to spare." She laughs.

"Nichelle, I wanna' show you something, but you have to keep an open mind." Alexis stops pacing as she focuses completely on her.

"Hey, do you really think at this moment I would be not open to anything I'm dying." She shrugs. With that comment Alexis looks at the chair that was near her hospital bed. It moves on it's towards Alexis and she sits down in it.

Alexis smile at her very uncomfortably as Nichelle just stares at her.

"Joan what the hell was that?" She says now successfully moving herself up in the bed.

"That was my secret. Like I said, believe it or not, I'm a vampire and have been one for a long time."

"Joan you can't be serious?" Nichelle shakes her head in disbelief.

"Another thing, my real name is Alexis."

"Wait, what?! But how can this possible? I saw our boss check your files. How could you work if... If your dead?" Nichelle gestures with both her hands.

"It is pretty simple all I had to do was buy an identity that was already used and voila here I am Joan Baker." Nichelle looked amazed but at the same time frightened.

"So let me get this straight. All this time you have been dead?"

"Actually Undead." Alexis corrects.

"Yeah, okay Undead. Is that the reason why you're always cold, and you never seem to get sick, and why every time I would notice you staring at people you were... Oh my God. You kill people! Don't you!?" Her voice picking up several octaves as she yells.

"Keep your voice down, and yes I do hunt people to live, but I wouldn't kill you."

"So when you asked me if you had the power to save me you meant it?" Nichelle's speaks quietly. Almost child like.

"Yes I did, but it would come at a price. You would have to become a vampire. That means dying and coming back." Alexis's voice is strong and serious. Something that Nichelle never really saw other than dealing with the asshole customer.

"You're asking me something I never thought I would ever have to consider. Well, how did you become one then?" Nichelle hopes she isn't over stepping her bounds, but this is life and death. Bounds are meant to be trampled over.

"Well it's a long story and I think that the doctor is waiting for me to come out any minute." Alexis smirks at her. A dimple peeking as she does.

"So what? I wanna know. Tell me."

"Well it all started about 300 years ago. I was a slave on the Stewart plantation in Atlanta, Georgia. By this point I was about 20 years old. Still kinda' hard to tell since there was no recorded document of my birth. The slave master was the worst man I had ever known. Making us work from 4 in the morning until 7 at night. His name was William Stewart, that bastard. He had a wife and 2 sons. Helen, William Jr., and Patrick. Basically when you put those four together you had the devil incarnate. I guess you could say everything fell apart when my brother was lynched."

"You had a brother? How old was he?" Nichelle's eyes go wide from the revelation.

"He was around 26, 27 give or take. He got to know my mother for a little while, but unfortunately for me our mother died while giving birth to me. Marcus always said I looked like her. Anyway, Patrick said that he saw Marcus stealing potatoes from the kitchen in the house. Of course he didn't, but Mr. Stewart whipped him trying to get him to talk. When he said 'I didn't steal no potatoes' Ole Stewart figured he ate them so he strung him up and lynched him."

"Oh my God! Jo- I mean Alexis. I'm so sorry. That must've been terrible." Nichelle looked at Alexis with genuine concern and sympathy. Holding back her tears she sighed and continued.

"Well after that." The doctor comes barging through the door requesting for Alexis to leave.

"Excuse me ladies but Ms. Baker you have to leave now." Alexis gets up but Nichelle grabs her arm and stops her.

"Can she please stay Dr. Roberts. Just a lil' bit longer." She gave him the sweetest smile that totally won him over.

"Fine, 10 minutes and not a second more." He gave a stern look to both of the women.

"Yes Dr. Roberts." He closed the door as Nichelle's gaze falls back on her.

"So you were saying Alexis?" She states very intrigued.

"Oh yeah. Well after that I was just left alone to take care of myself. Which was hard but it became even worse a few days after Marcus' murder. Patrick came into my room as I was sleeping. He shook me awake and said 'Come quick my father needs ya' help.'

I obediently followed him into the wooden shed that holds all the equipment us slaves used for work. As Patrick opened the door I saw Mr. Stewart standing there. He then said to me 'Come here Alexis, I wanna see ya.' I walked over to him. 'You are such a pretty nigger girl. Ain't she Patrick?'

'She sure is Father.' Mr. Stewart was touching my behind as Patrick felt my breasts. I then started to plead.

'Please sir, jus' let me go. I swear if ya' do I'ma make up two months work by tomorra. Jus' let me go.'

'Aww. That's so nice of ya'. Ya' can do that later but right now I'ma fuck ya' lil' nigger ass and ya' gonna like it. Then my son will have his turn.'

He then slammed me onto the floor and pulled up my nightgown and put his filthy hands on me. His breath reeked with whiskey and tobacco. Things like getting prepped weren't remotely a thing back then. So they pushed their way through. The pain came in a flash. He raped me first, then his son had his go. I couldn't scream even though I wanted too. The fear that he might just kill me if a made a sound kept me mute.

They dragged me back to the cabin where the slaves slept and tossed me in. I laid there crying silently to myself for a minute, but then decided I was gonna run. I couldn't have that psycho abuse me anymore. I knew if he did it once he would certainly keep coming back for more. So a few nights later I managed to take one of the horses and head through the woods going north. I was doing fine but then my horse grew tired so I left him and went by foot. I walked for about three days." Nichelle interjected.

"What about food?" Her eyes fixed on me.

"I did have some bread and water. But the truth is when you're a slave, food is something you learn to live without; but anyway one night I came across a man in all black. I knew he was white so I panicked. He then spoke to me.

'You must be the girl their looking for... Alexis I think.' He walked up to me.

'Please sir jus' let me pass.' He had a death grip on my arm.

'You're in a lot of trouble nigger.'

'Please I don't mean no harm.' He was right in my face when I saw it. The teeth, the bluish eyes.

'That's a shame cuz' I do.'

He went for my neck drinking from me. The pain was immense. It happened so quickly. I blacked out after that. Despite that I woke up in the early morning. The first real thought I had was I needed to get outta the area find shelter. I had no idea how long I had been asleep. It was awhile because at some point it rained.

As I walked, the sun which had been covered by trees and clouds started to shine behind me. A searing pain hit my ears. Everything was too loud. My footsteps, the birds, the wind, my breath. As I tried to deal with that I looked at my hand and saw that it was smoking. Eventually my whole body was smoking. In a panic I started running as the clothes I had on caught fire. As much as I thought I had felt fear being a slave, the fear of the unknown was so much worse. Finally I managed to find a cave. I fainted again only to be awakened by barking dogs and three white men barely holding the dogs away from me.

'Damn, Petey smells like charcoal up in here.' The men took in my appearance.

'Yeah, Danny look at this. This nigger look like she done been burned 'live.'

'Yeah well she still gotta be taken back.' I then got up and decided to reason with them.

'Please sirs, I mean no trouble.'

The third man who hadn't spoken rushed up to me and grabbed me by the arm. At that moment I could literally hear his heartbeat and the thirst was to hard to control. It was all instinct. No fear, no remorse, no feelings. Just the thirst. And power. I lashed out at the man literally tearing apart his throat. A growl that I didn't know I had escaped my throat. I heard the dogs run away as I drank from his blood.

The two men then pulled out their guns and started shooting point blank at me. I felt the bullets but I still didn't stop feeding on the guy. Then once I was done with him I saw the original color of my skin appear, and the burn marks almost healed. All I wanted at the moment was to kill them. So I did. I stayed in that cave until dark. I tried stepping out during the day but quickly realized it caused me pain. I still didn't know who or what I was anymore. As I made my way through the woods I realized how much better I felt. The moon bathing me in it's light. I felt connected to everything. All the loud noises I heard lessened. The air seemed to be crispier. I could taste the rain in the air. Something like euphoria had washed over me.

When I finally reached the train tracks a black woman about 5'5 with a skin tone similar to mine approached me. She had these beautiful green eyes and a kind smile. I instantly felt safe in her presence. Her name was Fatima and she took me in and taught me everything I know. She was a Demi-Goddess she knew of my kind. Eventually we parted ways. I haven't seen her in about century. So that's it. That's the story." Alexis ends with a casual shrug.

"Damn, that's crazy. I can't believe it. For one thing I never thought I would be talking to something I thought was only in the movies. Vampires, Goddesses. This is truly something else." She says with her hands folded on her belly.

"So Nichelle, I know you know that the Doctors' say you got six to eight months to live. But if you let me I can give you a new life, an eternal life. But please understand that you would die and never see the light of day. At least not without careful preparation. Your old life would cease to exist." Alexis's voice was stern. It sent shivers up Nichelle causing her to break out in goosebumps.

"Alexis, I- I don't know. This is a big decision." She states honestly.

"I know." Then Dr. Roberts comes in.

"Ms. Baker you have to leave now." His face holding a slight frown.

"Yeah I know." Alexis gets up and walks towards the door.

"Bye Ale- I mean Joan." Nichelle smiles brightly.

"Think about it Nichelle. Goodbye."

Alexis steps out of Nichelle's room and she lets out a sigh.

"What happened?" Makel asks with concern etched in his forehead. She starts to walk slowly as she responds.

"I'll tell you on the way home." The trio all find a shady spot then fly home, Alexis carrying Makel.


	5. Conversions and Recurrences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's showtime as the guys deal with their contract.

On an early Sunday morning the group is having their breakfast. Davian is eating pancakes, bacon, eggs, and pasta. No matter how many times they see him eat the dishes, they still think it's a weird combination; but then again he is an immortal human so experimenting with different things is a past time. Along with being immortal his hunger is insatiable. Orion is eating cereal. Alexis is drinking a cup blood of course, and Makel is eating steak and eggs.

"So, Nichelle called you?" Makel asks cutting into his medium-rare steak.

"Yeah, she wants me to come and see her." Alexis licks her lips as she speaks.

"Are you sure about this about this?" Orion asks while Davian looks at Makel and slurps one of his noodles in his mouth.

"Yeah, even if she doesn't want me to change her, I'm pretty sure she won't snitch on me. What about ya'll? What time are you leaving for your big hit?" Orion flicks out his pocket watch and states "In about 30 minutes."

"How're you gonna do it?" Alexis queries. Davian having finished his pasta moves to his pancakes while Makel answers.

"By this point their boarding the plane from New Mexico. What they don't know is the plane is rigged with chloroform. So, by the time they land everyone will be passed out including the Captain. Leaving us the advantage to go in there, pop em' and leave before Air Traffic Control realize what's goin' on."

"Nice but when did you rig the plane?" She finishes her glass of blood and licks her lips unintentionally enticingly. Or perhaps it was meant to be enticing. You never really can tell with her.

"That night when Nichelle fainted we were in New Mexico. We got the manifest and tracked down the plane. That's why Orion wasn't with us. He finished the job and we came to you." Makel manages to say with chipmunk cheeks.

"Hmm I see." She finishes her glass, cleaning it up and putting it in the dish rack.

"Well it's about that time." Orion says getting up from the chair.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you guys later." Alexis gets up from the table and kisses Davian and Orion on the forehead and Makel in his mouth. His eyes change for a split second tasting the leftover blood on her tongue. She exits the room.

"So you guys ready?" Makel asks fixing his jeans and black sweater.

"Yeah, we riding solo right?" Davian says pulling out his keys and jingling them.

"Yes." Orion says grabbing his North Face jacket. For appearances sake they need to wear cold weather garments. Otherwise they wouldn't have even bothered. Which is always why the cars they are taking aren't the fanciest in their three men load into their individual cars. Makel in his midnight blue Toyota Camry. Davian in his white Chrysler 300, and Orion in his gray Nissan Altima. The drive to Queens is quicker than expected. The trio park their cars in different spots as they get an incoming voice message from Makel on their burner phones.

"Let's split up until the hit. Only contact when you've changed into uniform." Makel's voice declares.

"Got it. Yo' Davian maintain radio silence until you've changed. You know when it's me in charge of the hit I don't want no screw ups." Orion quips.

"Yeah, yeah gotcha." Davian replies back. Makel is the first one to enter the airport. Davian eight minutes later then finally Orion ten minutes later. He looks at his watch quickly noting the time. "9:40." He goes into the bathroom where I notice one of the men that usually work outside with the planes enter the bathroom. No one is in the bathroom. I place myself on the ceiling over the white man. I drop down knocking him unconscious. I quickly change into the gray jumpsuit. It's a bit snug but it will do.

Makel sneaks past the security cameras and enters the maintenance area. Immediately he sees three workers. Two men, one woman. The white male and the white lady in the same direction. While the black man goes in a different direction. He follows him quietly. He chuckles to himself because he literally could be stomping and the man wouldn't hear him. Due to the headphones gracing his head. As the man turns a corner Makel swiftly comes up from behind him and chokes him out using a sleeper hold. He strips the man of his uniform and stashes his body in a nearby room.

Meanwhile, Davian stumbles across a couple wearing the gray uniforms. The taller gentleman kisses the slightly shorter man as he leaves. The man stands by a restricted area sign as he quickly teleports himself to him. He taps him on the shoulder, he instinctively turns towards the tapping and sees nothing. As he returns his head the last thing he sees is Davian's fist punch him in his face. I take his uniform and pick up my cellphone.

"Yo' I'm ready. Ya'll straight?"

"Yeah I'm heading outside." Orion states.

"I'm on my way." Makel replies. He exits the room filled with machinery after ditching the guy's body in a small room with a key.

The trio moves as the small jet plane comes in. It parks itself as we drive the staircase to the plane. Orion gives a quick nod while waving his hand and whispering a spell. At that moment a haze covers them. Other workers who are on the tarmac walk right past the men without noticing them. As the men go up the stairs of the plane they swiftly pull out their silenced pistols. The smell of the chloroform escapes the plane as they open the door. Everyone is passed out. The group waste no time with executing everyone in plane including the pilot. The group was instructed that there could be no witnesses period. Orion takes the final shot which pierces Juan in the head. Makel who still has the gloves on pulls off Juans' platinum and diamond pinky ring while Davian takes pictures. They exit the airplane leaving the door open. Orion waves his hand releasing the spell. The trio go back to the humans they incapacitated and dress them while switching back into their own clothes. Finally they go to their cars and drive off.

Orion checks his watch. "10:35 a.m. Perfect." They swiftly drive to Mr. Corinthos' house and as expected his guards immediately take their guns upon reaching the house. This time they are led into another room. This one with has decent sized flat screen t.v. The television is on the news.

'We have late breaking news. Juan Gonzalez alleged drug king pin who was nicknamed "The Cutter" was found dead moments ago after Air Traffic Control received no response from the Captain of the plane. There are currently no suspects and an autopsy-' He shuts it off.

"I have to admit I didn't think you could pull it off." The man chuckles mostly to himself.

"Please Mr. Corinthos enough small talk. We're here for one thing only. We just want our pay." Orion states abruptly looking at Mr. Corinthos dead in his eyes.

"Okay." He gives each of the men heavy briefcases filled with their fee as they turn and leave.

Mr. Corinthos watches his men relax as the the three abnormal men leave his place.

"Johnny come here." His right hand man had a dark grey suit, with black pinstripes and a navy blue tie. Which complimented his fair skin and jet black. He was a slender but his build was solid.

"Yes Mr. Corinthos." The man had been looking at his boss. Waiting for a signal that would alert him to react accordingly.

"Do you think those men were disrespectful just now?" He looked at Johnny with an incredulous look.

"Yes sir I do." Johnny spoke firmly while squaring his shoulders.

"Well then in that case. Take as many men as you need. Follow them and get me my money back. Ain't no way I'm gonna let them get away with making a mockery of me. On second thought I think I will join you. It been awhile since I got my hands dirty." He opened a draw looking at his favorite automatic pistol. Grabbing it before checking the chamber, nozzle and separate clip.

"Yes Mr. Corinthos." He smiled with a sinister gleam.


	6. Conversions and Recurrences Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from Alexis's past makes a dramatic return.

Night begins to set as Alexis decides to grab a quick meal before seeing Nichelle. She's not incredible far from the hospital. It doesn't take her very long to find a perfect candidate. A good looking male with dark chocolate skin, a low haircut and bright eyes aged 33. Unfortunately for him however, Alexis abhors cheaters. Don't get her wrong. She has had multiple lovers at the same time at many points in her long life. Her mate understands that it is in her nature to sometimes want sex along with the kill. The same goes for him respectively. But when you are a habitual cheater who lies to a partner and even worse jeopardizes that persons body. That to her is beyond cruel. Sure she may eat and kill but she doesn't play mind games. Which this person gets a real kick out of doing to not one, not two but four women he is currently seeing. A true narcissist and sociopath. She sucks her teeth as she peers over her shoulder to see him following her at a safe enough distance so that he doesn't come off as threatening. Oh, if he only knew the real truth. She sits on a nearby bench in a now closed park. There's some street lamps on but nothing to bright.

"So when you gonna' tell me your name?" The man smoothly says while sitting next to her. Oh yeah, its obvious how he can pull women so easily. His smile, his voice and even his smell has been perfected to entice them.

"Trust me it's not my name you need to worry about." She whispers in his ear. She kisses and nibbles the earlobe feeling his body exuding excess heat. She allows him to turn her head and kiss her. She rubs his member through his pants as he gasps. His heartbeat quickens and Alexis fights the urge to drain him right there.

"You're a very forward woman." He states whilst breathing heavily. She licks his neck. Teeth grazing the jugular vein as it throbs under her. She can barely contain her hunger.

"I know." She sees there's a bathroom in the park. She stands up while dragging him to his feet. His hands push up her long red coat as he grabs her butt. Just before she opens the bathroom to enter she abruptly stops. A smell and an energy swirls around her. It's something she haven't felt in years.

"It can't be." She says mostly to herself.

"Can't be what?" The man looks confused but still very much horny. She turns back to him.

"Sorry gotta run." He grabs her arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't just leave a dude hangin' like this!" He points to his bulge with his free hand. Clearly in distress about his problems.

"Actually I can and I am Kevin." She yanks her arm back causing him to stumble forward.

"No your not." He recovers quickly attempting to grab her again. Alexis makes full eye contact with him. Her eyes change shining brightly in the darkened area. She growls low and hisses at him.

"You a crazy bitch! I didn't want your pussy anyway!" He screams running away from her.

She looks around scanning the area, seeing no one. Then she hears a tree limb move. She can see a figure standing on a different branch. The person jumps down and stands there for a moment. She can tell by the body structure, and posture that it is a female. However she can't make out the face because the unknown persons long coat came has a cowl that covers half of her face. The woman comes in running at her with unimaginable speed. She stands her ground as the woman throws a left punch that sends Alexis reeling for a minute. Alexis back flips back and land on her feet as she looks around for her once again. Then she feels someone tap her on the shoulder. She instinctively ducks down sweeping her leg around to make her fall. The woman spots it and instead front flips as Alexis finishes her turn. She draws a gun right at her forehead.

"You gotta' be quicker Lexi. How many times do I have to tell you that?" She extends her hand lifting up Alexis with ease.

"Sorry, but old habits die hard. And who said I wasn't quick." A gun nudges the woman behind her neck. She smirks as Alexis takes the gun from mid air and holsters it. They both give each other the once-over before the woman pulls back her cowl. Alexis takes the chance to observe her friends' features. She hasn't changed much since the last she saw her. She still has the pretty hazel-green eyes which are slanted. Her hair has grow quite a bit. It now extended to the small of her back and instead of the plain dark brown hair, she high-lighted it with blonde and a few strands of red.

"You're looking good Alexis." She smiles widely at her.

"You too Fatima." The duo hug each other for a long time. Alexis listening to Fatima's heartbeat. It reminds of her home. Her real home and in some ways her human self. She releases Fatima as she feels herself getting to emotional.

"So what brings your ass over here anyway?" They start to stroll leisurely down the street.

"I just got a job here so I moved." She smiles which makes her eyes slowly disappear.

"Last postcard I got from you, you were in England." She still has the postcard, housed in a box in her closet of old letters she has received over the decades.

"Yeah it was totally hot during the Enlightment and Romanticism but it kinda died off for me; and what about you? I saw pictures of you during the Civil rights movement. Someone was having a good ole' time I see?!"

"Yeah, well ya know back then the Black Panthers and I had mutual interests." We both laugh. Fatima knows exactly what those interests entailed.

"So where you off too?" Fatima's held tilts in curiosity. It makes her look so young and cute. The lust taps in the back of her mind, reminding her that her urges have yet to be satisfied. Still she silences it quickly before Fatima notices.

"I'm meeting up with a friend. You?"

"Nothing right now, just goin' home. I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna be here for awhile. Feel free to stop by my place, it's in West Soho under the name Katrina Hakubi. If I'm not there I'm probably at the club "Nyght Haven." Alexis nods in understanding.

"Okay. I'll come through in a few days. Oh, do you need a lift?" They walk towards a curb.

"No thanks I got my own ride." Fatima hops on her black and blue Ducati 998 S series while putting on her helmet. She winks at her before pulling down her visor and opening her grayish-black coat. Then she drives away leaving Alexis to look at her tail light.

"She's such a show-off." Alexis huffs to herself. She does another quick scan before taking off in flight. As she flies towards Lenox Hill Hospital. She searches for Nichelles' room. She finally smells her and taps on the window.


	7. Conversions and Recurrences Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nichelle makes her decision and takes her 1st joyride with Alexis.

"Nichelle hears tapping on the window. She pulls back the curtains to see Alexis floating there. She stands there in shock for a minute until she says "It would be nice if you let me in." Nichelle snaps out of it and opens up the window.

"Don't just stand there give me a hand." She chuckles at the stunned woman. Nichelle helps her into the room. Alexis shakes herself straight, fixing her clothes before she looks at Nichelle.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Alexis's eyes are raised in curiosity.

"Well, uh... umm. Why did you come through the window?" Nichelle sits on her bed trying to grasp what she just witnessed.

"Oh, I couldn't have people knowing I'm here." Alexis gives a quick shrug of the shoulders.

"So, how you doin'?" Nichelle asks not really knowing what to say.

"Fine could use a bite though." Alexis answers honestly then realizes that might've been a little too much information. She smiles sheepishly at Nichelle.

"Uh, sorry Nichelle. So, umm' what did you wanna talk about?" Alexis pulls up a chair and sits in it backwards. Giving her complete an undivided attention to Nichelle.

"About this whole vampire thing. I thought about it and I've decided that I wanna' do it. I don't have any immediate family and the ones that are alive don't associate with me. So I want a new life. I want you to show me the way." Alexis could tell she was scared. She smiled gently before speaking.

"You sure?" Alexis watches as Nichelle walks right up to her and looks her dead in her eyes.

"I'm damn sure." Nichelle states with a certainty and confidence that she didn't know she had.

"Well then if that's that. We need to go like right now." Alexis opens up the window and holds out her hand for Nichelle to take.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What are you doing!?" Nichelle practically squawks at Alexis.

"I'm taking you to my home, but we gotta fly there. It's easier if we leave this way. I compelled the staff to erase your file and forget that you were ever admitted. This way we can forgo the messiness of trying to cover everything up." She smiled pleased with herself as she stayed perched on the windowsill.

"Okay, I don't even understand what any of that means, but can't we do this in like baby steps?" Nichelle moves tentatively towards Alexis's outstretched hand.

"Trust me this is baby steps." Before Nichelle can answer Alexis yolks her hand and jumps out the window with her. They are in free fall as Nichelle screams her head off with eyes tightly shut.

"Ya' know I have incredible hearing right." Alexis chuckles as she opens and closes her mouth causing her ears to pop. Nichelle calms down and hears nothing but silence. Her eyes now open she takes in the scene in front of her. Alexis has her cradled in her arms. Just as a Mother would for their small child. Nichelle looks down and sees the clouds beneath them and feels the wind blowing through her hospital gown. Nichelle is stunned into silence but she does Thank God for her jeans, because she is freezing. Alexis comes to a stop as she's holding Nichelle in her arms.

"You're cold." Alexis states matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine." Nichelle's chattering teeth betray her.

"No you're not. Listen I'm going toss you up so I can take off my coat and give it to you.

"Alexis I'm not so SSSSSUUUUUURRRRRREEEEE." Nichelle's body goes limp as she gains air. Alexis swiftly takes her coat off and wraps it around her as Nichelle descends back. Alexis promptly starts flying.

"Sorry 'bout that but I don't have four arms." Alexis laughs mostly to herself.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get us to this place." Nichelle has an angry pout on her face.

"Okay Ms. Pushy." Alexis smirks back.

"The rest of the way was quiet. The duo finally arriving 15 minutes later. Nichelle is shocked at how huge the place is. It's a mansion with white painted exterior with black accents. The glass windows have a shine to them that resembles those of a church. Nichelle now understands why Alexis never told nor invited her to her house. How can you tell me someone you live in a mansion in the middle of Buffalo, New York without raising suspicions?

"Welcome to our home, your home." Alexis opens up the huge door, her boots clicking on the marble floor. Making her way up a grand staircase that you only see in the movies. We quickly move towards a hallway and stop at a room. She opens the door as Nichelle walks in behind her.

"Now this I can get used too." Nichelle says admiring the peach colored walls and the pastel-covered bed and furniture. She giggles in delight at the fact that Alexis somehow knew what colors she would like.

"Okay so, you have a big day tomorrow so you can just chill out tonight. We'll start tomorrow morning. Oh, and try not to wander off to far. It can be a bitch and a half trying to find your way back. I mean with all the hidden passageways and what-not. I'll check on you in a few I'm just going to see if the fellas are here." Alexis moves towards the door.

"Makel lives here?" The thought hadn't really crossed her mind until that point.

"All of us do." Alexis smiles warmly.

"So then they must be..." Nichelle was fishing for an answer.

"Actually no their not vampires. Don't worry about that right now. We'll go into all that tomorrow."

"Okay and Alexis?" Nichelle takes a deep breath.

"Yeah?" Alexis cocks her head to the side waiting for her statement.

"Thank you." With a quick nod in understanding Alexis shuts the door and begins to walk in a different direction from the one she originally came from. Alexis wonders if Nichelle's thankfulness will continue but she knows it won't. The early years for vamps are especially hard. As she goes towards another hallway she sees an unknown holding an assault rifle in his hands. He slowly raises it at Alexis.


	8. Conversions and Recurrences Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coven must deal with their unwanted guests.

Orion, Davian and Makel are sitting on their cream colored couch watching reruns of Family Guy. Makel's senses lock in on Alexis's scent. But not just hers. Nichelle's scent wafted through the air. It smelled of blood and medicine. Not a very appealing mix but giving her present circumstances it was understandable. Orion and Davian laugh at the screen as Makel notices something else, the other two noticing Makel's reaction.

"What is it?" Orion asks putting the T.V. on mute.

"Did you hear something? Davian says in a hushed tone. Makel takes a big breath. Nostrils flaring as he pulls in the air around him.

"It smells like... Like humans." Makel turns to Orion as he gets up quickly.

"Humans with guns. Split up." Orion says darting off. Davian and Makel go in opposite directions.

Meanwhile Alexis is staring down the barrel of an assault rifle and a man whose face is covered by a balaclava mask. The man walks cautiously towards her. Alexis doesn't want to frighten Nichelle with gunfire so she remains calm and uses her alluring ability instead. The man slowly lowers his rifle.

"Well, well, well what's a pretty lil' thing like you doing in a place like this." The man is clearly aroused by her. She can smell the want in his blood.

"Why, are you here to rescue me?" Alexis leans against the wall as the guy towers her. A tactical decision to let the man feel better and more sure of himself.

"Maybe, it depends if you can help me?" He touches the ends of my hair and smells it.

"What you wanna know Danny?" Alexis boldly pulls up the mask just enough to lick his jaw.

"Hmm. I don't know how you know my name pretty girl but do you know where some dick bags might be in this house?" Alexis raises her left hand and opens it. The man instinctively looks at her hand.

"I don't know about dick bags but I do know the bad bitch is right in front of you." He adverts his eyes to her in confusion.

"What the fu-."

"Ssh, you shouldn't curse in front of a lady." He drops down to his knees gasping for air, futility clutching his throat. The gun long since forgotten.

"If you're wondering why you can't breathe it's because I'm slowly blocking your passageway." Alexis bends down and looks him in the eye. She barrels into his mind. Initially the only thought she gets is that of pain, but that changes as she sees 40 armed men that have descended upon the house.

"Hmm... Only 40. Thanks for the info Danny." Alexis picks him up with one hand as she slides the blade from her boot. She stabs him through the heart as she bites his neck draining him dry. She licks her lips before remembering her top priority.

"Shit Nichelle. I gotta find her." She darts quickly to Nichelle's room.

Davian quickly teleports himself to his room where he keeps his magically imbued staff. He walks slowly through the hallway as one man comes around the corner. He cocks his arms back and swing his staff like a baseball bat. It sends the guy flying into the wall. A dent forms indicating the level of impact before his body falls limply to the ground. A group of men come up towards the fallen man. They look for a pulse but find none. They all point their guns in Davian's direction. He wastes no time in moving forward.

Suddenly the hallway is filled with a cacophony of gunfire. Davian switches his posture to take a defensive stance. He proceeds to block the bullets by spinning his staff repelling the gunfire. Some of the bullets hitting the men instead. After they finish shooting he take his staff and repeatedly hits them making a path until one man manages to hit Davian in his face. The man attempts to surround Davian but he smirks at them then flip backwards. The man stares at him dumbfounded. Davian takes the opportunity to channel his energy. His eyes which are a normal dark brown turn lighter giving them a hazel shine. He murmurs a quick incantation before his hands start to glow.

A bright white mass forms from his fingertips before he flexes his fingers in the direction of the staring man. The man tries to recover and starts to shoot again whilst backing away from Davian. He moves his fingers faster before the mass shoots out of his fingers and quickly slams into the man's head. Blood smears all over the wall along with parts of skull and brain matter. As Davian puts down his arm the only thought that comes to his mind. Orion's gonna kill me once he sees that wall.

Makel runs through the mansion sniffing for Alexis' scent. He comes across a guy whose already dead. It looks like he was stabbed in the heart; he turns his head and sees the bite marks.

"She's been here; I'm close." Makel stands up slowly as he sees a man staring directly at him. He unlatches the safety on his MP 80 rifle before shouting at Makel.

"Mother fucker!" Makel quickly bounces from wall to wall. He leaps off of one wall and comes down with a sharp punch to the man's face. The man stagger as Makel spins his body around and backhands him in the face. He's completely stunned as Makel holds onto the man's neck. He attempts to wiggle out of Makel's grasp as he asks him.

"Who are you working for?!"

"Fuck you!" He spits in Makel's face. A vicious snarl comes from Makel's throat as he changes his eyes and shows him his fangs.

"Tell me! Or I'll snap your God damn neck!" Makel's grip tightens as the man's heartbeat thunders under his fingertips.

"Okay, okay I work for Mr. Corinthos. Please don't kill me." He lets go of the man who drops faster than a sack of potatoes.

"Thank you." The man croaks while rubbing his neck.

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't say you could leave." His eyes zero in on the crumpled up man.

Before he can move Makel's hands are holding the man arms to his body. His jaw unhinges itself allowing him to bite down on the man's skull. His jaw easily pushing past the skull until he tastes the brain. He takes a final look at the man. While his face is covered the blood pours over his glazed eyes. He throws the body down before getting an even stronger whiff of Alexis' scent and that of another human.

"Oww-" Nichelle falls backwards and hits hard on the ground. She gets up and brushes off her clothes. Trying to take in her unexpected surroundings. It's a long corridor that's well-lit. Nichelle replays the last conversation that she and Alexis had. Remembering that this is more than likely the passageway that Alexis mentioned. She wanders forward hoping to find a room she can hide in. Only a few minutes ago she was sitting peacefully watching the evening news. That was until she heard the very real sounds of gunfire. In her panic she triggered a button which dropped her here. While she was glad that she didn't hear anymore gunshots, she was completely lost and worried for her friend.

Do Vampires get hurt if they are shot? Do head shots work? What if Alexis was dead and she was left to die in this corridor with no one to collect her bones?! Okay, maybe she was being a tad bit dramatic but let's be honest. Those are all very legitimate questions. She gets close to the end of the corridor as a loud -POP- sounds off behind her. Nichelle freezes in her tracks. Instinctively putting her hands up. A masked man walks straight to her and promptly grabs her by the arm pinning her against the wall. Tears spring from her eyes as she tries to remain calm and not struggle.

"Where are they!?" Nichelle doesn't respond as his grip is getting tighter. She's terrified at the idea of her arm being snapped before suddenly her arm is released. She cradles her arm gingerly as a cold hand spins her gently around. Alexis quickly scans Nichelle's body before asking "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be all right." Nichelle grimaces as she rubs her shoulder.

"Okay, listen I gotta put you somewhere safe but at the moment it's kinda hectic-." Alexis says in a rushed breath.

"Yeah, I noticed." Nichelle cuts in harsher than she had intended.

"So you stick by my side okay? There can't be much men left. I killed about 15 of them." Nichelle stares at Alexis dumbfounded until she pushes her against the wall. Nichelle only saw a blur but she assumed that Alexis threw something.

"Damn Alexis. Hold up it's me." A disembodied voice calls out.

"Oh shit, sorry baby." Makel comes into focus and Nichelle can see the blood over his white tank top and drying blood on his mouth. Nichelle tries to stay calm at the sight of the blood smears. Makel hands the now visible knife back to Alexis.

"Where's Orion?" Alexis grabs Nichelle's hand tightly and pulls her close beside her.

"He's outside. Come on, hurry we don't got much time." We run down the hallway and finally wind up outside.

Orion had managed to track Mr. Corinthos' main boy. Johnny was actually holding his own. The two men were on the front lawn fighting. Orion was pleasantly surprised. He had to admit that even though he was toying with him Johnny managed to keep it interesting. Johnny throws punches towards Orion. His gun had since run out of bullets. Just to get an idea of how much strength Johnny had Orion allowed the punches to connect. Davian flies in from the East side of the mansion. He tosses Orion his sword. Orion can feel the connection between him and the weapon as he swirls the sword around; and with his back turned he stabs Johnny who tries to rush up behind Orion. Orion who is known for being dramatic sets his blade on fire and watches Johnny burn from the stomach before he becomes completely engulfed in flames. He pulls his sword out of him as he screams in pain. Until there is no more sound coming from him. Orion takes notice of Nichelle and Makel for a split second, before the sound of a car engine breaks the silence.

"Hey where you going?" Alexis harshly whispers in Corthinos's ear. Her Desert Eagle pointed directly to the back of his head. She moves herself towards the side so he can see her the rearview mirror. She rests her head on the back of the car seat.

"Now be a good boy and stop the car." He eases off the gas as Davian pops up in the front seat.

"Well, well, well Mr. Corinthos what a pleasant surprise" Davian says punching him in the face. Orion then opens up the car door and snatches him out of the car. He uppercuts him in the jaw, then knees him in the stomach. He spits out blood as Orion picks him up. He tries to swing at Orion but he merely moves back.

"Alexis would you please?" She moves her hand and freezes his whole body.

"I know you can hear me. So you better listen good. My friends are very important to me and because of that I would suggest that you don't threaten my "family" anymore; because if you do my gal pal over there will pay a visit to your wife and him, well he can catch up with your lovely daughter." Makel and Alexis show their fangs as they smile happily.

"Do you understand?" Mr. Corinthos mumbles a "Yes" as Alexis releases her hold on him. He runs off to his car and drives away fast. The four of us walk toward the house as Nichelle pops out from the bushes.

"Is it safe?" She is still trying to process everything that just transpired.

"Yeah." They all reply back.

"Is it always this eventful?" Alexis puts her arm around her as Orion answers "Well most of the time no, but then again it's kinda inevitable when you're a part of this family."

"We're family?" She asks as we approach the door.

"Of course." states Davian.

"Damn, I just realized something." Orion states.

"What?" Makel opens the door.

"My house damn it. They fucked up my damn house. Friggin' idiots Gawd!" They group laughs as Makel closes the door.


	9. Origins of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a good love story?

"Rise and shine sleepyhead." Alexis says smiling at Nichelle with her hair dangling in front of Nichelle's face.

"Ugh... What time is it?" Nichelle yawns and wipe her eyes sleepily.

"9:23." She states plainly.

"How come you're awake? I thought you would be up later and how come the sun isn't burning you?" Nichelle now alert looks at Alexis in surprise while propping her body up against the peach headboard.

"Oh... Only in this house am I safe from direct sunlight. Orion created a barrier for me, kinda like a UV block but on a magical tip." She smiles motioning her hand in front of the sunlight coming through her window.

"Okay, but why are you awake this early?" Nichelle huffs in exasperation.

"When I was slave I was up before the sun. This is late for me. Come on, get up and get dressed. We've got a lot to do." She sing-songs in glee.

Nichelle pulls the covers over her head and mumbles "Just ten more minutes please?" Nichelle feels Alexis move away from the bed and then the door slams. Nichelle pops her head out of her blanket to see none other then Alexis standing there near the door. She moves her hand sideways and Nichelle tumbles to the floor. Nichelle shoots daggers with her eyes as Alexis smirks evilly at her.

"You got twenty minutes Missy. I'll be in the living room." She shuts the door as Nichelle lays there for another minute. She pushes her body up and jumps into the unnecessarily big shower. Nichelle notices that the shower has no knobs. Besides her a panel lights up.

"No friggin way! This is a smart shower!" She shouts to no one. She examines the panel as she pushes what she can only guess is the temperature button. Sure enough the water falls down at a comfortable heat. She changes the pressure so the water has more strength. Reveling in the feeling as the hot water cascades down her body. As much as she would love to stay in the shower she pulls herself out and wraps a towel around her full frame.

She makes her way to the walk-in closet and opens the doors. There, lined perfectly by color is a whole new wardrobe. The styles range from sporty, to feminine, casual and everything in between. Every piece has a price tag on it and almost everything has more than 3 zero's on it. Nichelle's head is buzzing from excitement as she briskly goes through the array of fabrics. Eventually her eyes land on a red CK sweater and some black Levi's skinny jeans. As much as she would like to spend time trying on shoes. She grabs a silver pair of flats puts on some lip balm and heads down the staircase. She walks towards the living room where everyone is just hanging out.

 

"Howdy pardner." Alexis say tipping an imaginary hat with an amazing old west accent.

"Hi Alexis, hi everybody." Nichelle replies sitting next to Davian on the ivory couch. As she sits down Alexis notices Orion staring at Nichelle. Davian sees Nichelle staring at him and casually moves his gaze elsewhere.

"I couldn't help but notice there's literally no trace of the events from last night. How is that possible." Nichelle didn't know if she should really ask but her curiosity was buzzing.

"Money can buy anything. Well that and a little bit of magic." Orion answers with a rueful smile.

"So umm' I'm just gonna' address the other elephant in the room. What exactly do you guys really do for a living and how did you manage to cross paths?" The group exchanging glances before Alexis speaks up.

"Well, I surmise that you've figured out that they are contract killers." Alexis makes eye contact while keeping her facial expression blank.

"You mean assassins?" Nichelle says slowly.

"Yep. Anyway they get hired, they do their job, and get paid for it." Alexis states matter-of-factly.

"Do you do it all the time?" Nichelle speaks softly. She's nervous talking about this but she needs to know everything she's signing up for. If the other night was any indication of what could happen to the group.

"Nah, every once in a while." Makel says placing his arm lazily around Alexis.

"So how did the rest of you meet?" Alexis looks at Makel and he smiles at her.

"I'll tell the story Lex." Makel volunteers.

"Okay, but tell it right." Alexis warns poking a finger in his side.

"All right... So it must have been somewhere between the early to mid 1800's."

"Hold up. Do you mean you don't remember?" Alexis raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow combo-ed with a slight nostril flare.

"What? That was a long time ago. You can't possibly think I can remember the specific date!?" Makel whines. The rest of the group laugh at the exchange.

"September 14, 1913." Alexis snaps back. She rolls her eyes while sucking her teeth. Nichelle remembers that she's seen Alexis do that before at problematic customers. It makes Nichelle smile knowing there was some parts of her personality that she didn't hide. Even if it's something simple as a facial expression.

"Fine, I'm sorry babe. Don't be mad." Makel puts his head close to Alexis and tries to nudge her.

"I'm not mad." Alexis says moving his arm from around her shoulders.

"Yes you are." He tries to nuzzle her again.

"No I'm not." She crosses her arms in defiance.

"Yes." He kisses her jaw softly.

"No." She clenches her jaw.

"Yes." Yet another kiss. No one beside Nichelle feeling that the display of affection is something she shouldn't be seeing.

"Just tell the damn story." Alexis huffs as she flails her arms in annoyance. This causes Nichelle, Orion, and Davian to burst out in raucous laughter. Eventually Alexis cracks a smile before rolling her eyes once more, shrugging her shoulders to show he should continue.

"Okay, so as I was saying. It was 1913 and I had caught sight of this couple. One black woman, one white male. They were both drunk as a skunk."

"I was not drunk." Alexis cuts him off.

"Stop interrupting." He playfully warns.

"Fine." Alexis refrains from another patented eye roll.

"So anyway it went like..."

 

'Hmm... Sir I think your about to pop.'

'Well then you should help me with it'. He laughed. They then kept walking until they came near a bench. She was all over him which disgusted me."

"You never told me that." Alexis's face showed that she really was taken by surprise by Makel's omission.

"You never asked." He smiled at her fondly while holding Alexis's hand.

"Hmm..." Alexis raised her eyebrows in understanding.

"Anyway she starts kissing him and I feel his heart beating fast. I react quickly knocking the girl off of him and into a tree. Then I grab the man by his throat."

'You know I've got a real problem with WHITE men taking advantage of NEGRO women.'

'You best take your hands off me boy.' The look of hate was ever present on his face.

"So before you go on. You guys meet originally in the South?" Nichelle says stretching.

"Yeah we met in South Carolina." Makel says stroking her head absentmindedly.

"So he's choking as I start to change..."

"Into what?" Nichelle's eyes open a little wider in anticipation.

"A Lycanthrope... Werewolf basically." Makel corrects himself after realizing that the term might be lost on her.

"Uh-huh." Nichelle can feel her heart race and she wonder is anyone notices. Judging by the coy smile both Alexis and Makel are wearing they definitely can feel it.

"I start to change when a rock hits me on the head. I turn and see the female."

'What are you doing to him?' Her hand is placed on her hip in defiance.

"I don't answer at first because of the simple fact I'm dazed but I focus my eyes on the female I tossed."

'Listen ma'am, I suggest you leave, or else.'

'Or else huh? I don't think you understand. So I'm gonna make it real clear. Back away from him.'

"She drew out the old model Smith & Wesson out of her purse."

'I don't wanna' hurt you Vampire.'

"She lowered her gun for a quick second then raised it back up."

'Oh you're a doggy boy. Figures with my luck. Listen, how's this... I throw you a bone and you get lost. Hmm? Sounds like a good deal to me.'

"I run up to her and she starts shooting at me. I dodge the bullets and come in with a left punch. She kicks my hand with her right leg and tries to backhand me with her left hand. I stop her hand and press her against the tree she was next too. We both freeze. I lock eyes with her. Her teeth are sharp as diamonds but that wasn't what caught me. It was her eyes. Behind the bluish-gray eyes was something else. Her fiery spirit, her blood lust, everything about her intrigued me. But that quickly ended when she kneed me in the nuts."

"Ouch, damn Alexis" Nichelle states holding her mouth with laughter.

"What I was threatened." Makel looks at her as she smirks.

"No you weren't." He quips.

"Yes I was." She retorts.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Just tell the rest of the story."

"WELL, I get up and search for her. I look up in the sky and see her there. Then I hear a voice whisper in my mind."

'Keep the human, and don't cross me again.'

"So you guys hated each other?" Nichelle can't help but smile in amusement at their story.

"Not exactly. I was a rogue Vampire, and he had left his wolf pack. So the battle raged on with both factions but neither of us were involved in it heavily at the time we met."

"I see." Nichelle nods in understanding.

"So after our first encounter, it would be twenty years later that Alexis would show up in my life."

"Question... Are you the only vamp/wolf couple?" Alexis's smile lowers a bit.

"Rumors have spread around that there have been others, but with what was going on in other countries. Both sides tend to not to "associate" with each other."

"Okay, Makel tell the rest." Nichelle moves further up in the seat completely engrossed in the story.

"Well twenty years later I would find her in England. She was walking down a long alley. Why I don't know."

"I had just come from visiting Vaughn." Alexis informs.

"Oh yeah THAT guy." Makel rolls his eyes.

"Vaughn?" Nichelle tilts her head while searching their faces.

"Ex." Alexis cuts in.

"Yeah well she feels my presence this time immediately."

 

'Why don't you just come out this time. Or do you want to throw me into another tree?'

"A perfect English accent escaped her lips." Alexis smirked in acknowledgement.

'Actually no.'

"I step out of the shadows and stand behind her. She makes only one move. To pull out her gun."

'Just listen to me for a second.'

'Why should I listen to you Dog?!'

"I spin her around and she's already in "fight mode"."

'I've been following you on and off for the past twenty years. I've seen you kill, and fight, and I must say I'm impressed.'

'Well I'm glad I could please my audience, but what do you really want? Did your long deposed leader Zero order you to kill me? Or is this just a little chore for you?'

'Actually I have a proposition for you.'

'Really? What is the stipulation?' She said raising an eyebrow.

'One fight, no holds barred. If you win I leave you alone. If I win you have to spend a whole night with me.'

'So what are you trying to say? That you like me?'

'Actually what I'm saying is that I'm infatuated.'

'You do realize that I'm a vampire right?'

'Really? I hadn't noticed.'

'Fine, you have a deal. When are we to meet?'

'Townsquare. Midnight. Tomorrow. Don't be late.'

'Trust me. To get rid of you I'll be there with bells on.'

"So we met up and there she was dressed in a uniform with her bluish-gray eyes shining brightly."

'Interesting form of dress.'

"Women wearing pants wasn't as common at the time." Makel adds earning a nod from Nichelle.

'I like to be comfortable when I kill people.'

'Hmm... Too bad this will be a disappointment to you.'

'Ha, I doubt it.'

"With that we started to charge at each other. As we came face to face the next thing she did was pull out a nice dagger from her belt."

'You're just full of surprises huh?'

"I say gritting my teeth as I hold back her hand from stabbing me in the throat."

'Be glad I didn't wear a dress. I usually hide two in there.'

"I kick her in the stomach as she falls to the ground. I jump in the air and fall towards her, she kicks up her feet and sends me flying over. I fall as she runs up and kicks me in the stomach. I kick up dirt from her powerful kick. She slowly walks up to me as her right hand is holding her gun."

'You know I thought this would be harder.'

"She's footsteps away as I slash her thigh with my Haladie sword I had stashed away. She tilts back grabbing her leg as I turn into a werewolf. She tries to shoot me but the bullets are doing nothing as my skin hardens by the second. I fully change with my sword in hand. She sucks up the pain and holds her stance. Her pistol and blade at the ready. I run again and this time we exchange blows. I disarm her and punch her in the jaw. But then she jumps up on my neck and flips me while snatching my sword. She takes me down by slashing at my calfs. I fall to the ground as she shoots me in the arms with her gun that she retrieved using her gifts. I'm defenseless as she presses her foot into my throat. I slowly begin to change back to normal."

'Looks like I win.'

"She spits blood from her mouth and then she drops her weapon and kisses me."

'So what does this mean? That you like me?'

"It really could've gone either way with her." Alexis snickers.

'More like infatuated.'

"And with that, we've been together ever since." Makel takes the moment to kiss Alexis on the lips.

"That's amazing. Did you guys ever get married?" Nichelle can't help but smile at the unorthodox love story.

"No. It's forbidden." Alexis says while Makel's face holds a somber smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking interest in my story. It's a labor of love that I've toiled over for years. Please vote and spread the word. You can also find me on Wattpad under the name Jonelle Phoenix, or Fanfiction.net under the same name. Thanks again for the support.


End file.
